Je ne te lâche pas
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR 1 : UA. Au dernier moment, à la dernière seconde, dans un dernier sursaut, les doigts de Thor parviennent à se refermer sur le poignet de son frère, l'empêchant de plonger dans le vide.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **THOR 1 : UA. Au dernier moment, à la dernière seconde, dans un dernier sursaut, les doigts de Thor parviennent à se refermer sur le poignet de son frère, l'empêchant de plonger dans le vide.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise et un grand merci pour les review.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Je ne te lâche pas**_

Thor ressentait l'étrange impression que le vide de l'espace avait envie de le happer, comme il était en train de vouloir aspirer Loki dont le corps pendant dans la froideur de l'espace n'était retenu à Asgard et à la vie que par la main que, dans un réflexe de survie, il avait refermée sur le manche de Gungnir. Dans cette position instable le jeune dieu tentait de garder le regard braqué sur son frère, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il semblait si bouleversé et pourquoi il ne cessait de pleurer depuis qu'il était revenu.

Thor avait été si choqué de trouver son frère dans un tel état, presque au bord de la folie, tentant de détruire tout un peuple. Lui qui aimait régler les affaires par la parole, tout cela était si étrange… Il y avait un élément qu'il ne comprenait pas et il voulait savoir.

Alors, ses doigts serraient Gungnir de toutes ses forces, ayant presque l'impression que cela lui permettrai de retenir Loki… Oui… Retenir était bien le mot… Thor connaissait son frère : ses sentiments à fleur de peau, sa fragilité émotionnelle… Ses amis s'en moquaient souvent, d'ailleurs et Thor se dit qu'il aurait dû mieux les rabrouer à ce sujet…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il y avait la main de son père sur sa cheville et la détresse de son frère qui ne quittait pas ses yeux. Une détresse qui lui faisait mal parce que Thor savait. Il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il savait que Loki était à deux doigts de lâcher. Il savait que sa douleur le pousserait à choisir de mettre fin à sa vie. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait déjà vécu une fois et que Thor s'en était tellement voulu à ce moment-là… Ils étaient jeunes, vulnérables… Ses pouvoirs étaient incontrôlables et Loki… Loki avait craqué et Thor était terrifié car, la détresse qu'il avait vue dans ces yeux des siècles en arrière, il la retrouvé, mais il ne voulait pas la voir.

Bander ses muscles, tirer de toutes ses forces pour ramener la lance, pour le ramener vers lui, toutes ses pensées étaient tournés vers ce but. Il était tellement focalisé sur son objectif qu'il perçut à peine les cris que son frère adressa à leur père.

\- J'aurais pu réussir père ! … Pour nous !

De la douleur et toujours cette putain de détresse qui était en train de prendre le dessus sur la raison. La position de Thor était instable, à force de se contorsionner, il pouvait contraindre son père à le lâcher, mais il s'en moquait, parce qu'à ce moment précis, il entendit son père murmurer d'un ton froid et distant.

\- Non Loki.

Et ces mots, ces simples mots contenaient tellement de rejet, que Thor le perçut aussi. Ses muscles se crispèrent, son cœur sembla rater un battement. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça… Il ne pouvait pas faire passer autant de chose dans aussi peu de mots… Il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de la douleur violente qu'il vit passer dans le regard vert de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas…

 _Plus de force…_

 _Plus de poigne…_

Réagir avant qu'il cède.

Réagir avant qu'il se brise.

Et un cri… Un cri venant du fond du cœur pendant qu'il arrivait enfin à tirer Gungnir, au même moment où Loki venait de prendre sa décision et que ses doigts desserraient l'emprise sur le manche.

 _Plus vite…_

Tendre la main et les doigts de Thor qui se refermèrent juste à temps sur son poignet. La surprise de Loki tandis qu'il redressa la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne te lâche pas…

\- Je ne mérite pas de vivre.

\- C'est faux petit frère.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère !

\- Loki…

Le jeune dieu frémit, lui aussi venait de sentir de la douleur dans la manière dont Thor venait de prononcer son prénom. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'était qu'un monstre après tout.

\- Loki, répèta Thor comme pour le ramener vers lui.

\- J'ai essayé de te tuer.

\- Non, tu m'as ramené. Tu m'as rendu mes pouvoirs.

Loki parut intrigué… Comment son frère pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de jugeote alors qu'il avait cette réputation de grand benêt !

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre petit frère.

\- Es-tu sourd ? Je ne suis pas ton frère !

\- Alors je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi !

\- D'autres le feront.

\- Non, c'est de ta voix que je veux l'entendre. Accroche-toi à ma main. S'il te plaît Loki… Je ne veux pas te lâcher… Ne fais pas ça…

Le jeune homme allait lui répondre qu'il ne voulait plus vivre, lorsqu'il reçut une goutte d'eau sur la joue… Une goutte d'eau fine et salée… Une larme… Une larme tombant des yeux de son frère sur sa joue…

\- S'il te plaît ? Le supplia Thor qui sentait que sa main allait glisser, qui sentait qu'il allait lâcher…

Loki frémit… Elles étaient pour lui... Ses suppliques, ses larmes, elles étaient vraiment pour lui malgré tout ce qui c'était passé et là, sans réfléchir, Loki resserra la main sur le poignet de son aîné… Finalement, il ne voulait plus tomber dans le vide.

Thor sourit et Odin banda ses muscles pour tirer ses fils de leur position instable. Le jeune dieu du tonnerre frémit et serra le bras de son cadet de toutes ses forces. Il refusait de le lâcher maintenant. Quand ses genoux heurtèrent le Bifrost, il ne prêta pas attention à la main de son père agrippant sa taille, il jeta son deuxième bras en avant, empoignant son frère à deux mains pour le hisser.

Leurs regards se croisèrent quand ils se retrouvèrent à genoux face à face. Loki tremblait à cause des émotions que se déchainaient en lui et Thor ne réfléchit pas. Ses bras se nouèrent autour du corps de son cadet qu'il serra fermement contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

\- Ne repense plus jamais à une chose pareille… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je t'aime petit frère.

Loki rua quelques secondes, tentant de se débarrasser des bras de cet encombrant personnage qui n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il n'était pas son frère, puis, il cessa toute résistance. De toute manière, en avait-il réellement envie ? Pas sûr au final… Les bras de Thor avaient toujours été apaisants, rassurant et il en avait besoin, là, tout de suite… besoin de se sentir rassurer, peut-être un peu aimé… Enfin, tant qu'il ne savait pas encore quel genre de monstre il était en train de serrer dans ses bras.

Thor tremblait lui aussi. La peur de le perdre, de ne pas pouvoir le retenir, de ne pas pouvoir le ramener à lui. Il y avait tellement de désespoir dans ses mots, tellement de larmes, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Ce séjour sur la Terre lui avait fait prendre conscience que certaines chose étaient bien plus importantes que la gloire personnelle… Comme il avait été orgueilleux et imbu de lui-même… Toute cette douleur, il en était en partie la cause.

\- _Je voulais être ton égal._

Comme ces cinq mots lui avait fait mal, comme ils lui avaient fait comprendre son injustice envers ce frère qui tremblait toujours dans ses bras.

\- Tu es bien plus que mon égal. C'est moi qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville petit frère.

Loki frémit, incapable de répondre car incapable d'arrêter ses larmes. Thor redressa un peu la tête vers son père qui semblait se désintéresser totalement de la situation. Son cœur se serra.

\- _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas un mot pour le rassurer ? Pour lui dire que tu l'aimes ?_

Son père ne bougea pas et Thor rebaissa les yeux sur son frère. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque et la pressa doucement, sentant le tremblement fugace, mais plus violent que les autres, qui parcourut le corps de son cadet toujours blotti aux creux de ses bras.

\- Loki… Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, mais tout ira bien… Je t'aime petit frère…

Thor sentit Loki frémir et murmurer d'une voix remplie de sanglots.

\- Je t'aime aussi…

La main de Thor pressa un peu plus fort sa nuque pour le rassurer et l'apaiser pendant qu'un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais… Je vais m'occuper de toi, petit frère… C'est une promesse. Plus jamais je te lâcherai…

 _Lâcher…_

 _Tomber…_

 _Basculer…_

 _Un vide…_

Et un brouillard, une sensation bizarre, celle de sentir ses mains se refermer sur du vide… Avoir cette désagréable impression que sa main ne presse plus sa nuque parce que, brutalement, il n'y plus rien ni personne dans ses bras…

Plus rien…

 _Lâcher…_

 _Tomber…_

 _Basculer…_

 _Un choc…_

Le choc d'un corps tombant lourdement sur le sol avec ses couvertures. Thor frémit, redresse la tête. Il n'est plus sur le pont arc-en-ciel… Plus de depuis des jours, plus depuis qu'il n'a pas était assez fort, pas assez rapide… Plus depuis que ses doigts se sont refermés dans le vide et que Loki… Que Loki est mort sous ses yeux, préférant l'abîme au rejet de son père.

Les yeux de Thor se posent sur ses doigts. Ses doigts qu'il a l'impression de voir couverts de sang, de son sang… Le sang de ce frère qu'il aimait plus que sa vie sans avoir pris le temps de lui montrer et qu'il avait perdu par arrogance… Alors les larmes revinrent pendant qu'il se laissa basculer contre son lit, cherchant à se rendormir pour retrouver un peu la Paix dans ses rêves… Des rêves dans lesquels il le sauvait… Des rêves qui lui permettaient de tenir alors qu'il avait l'impression de mourir lorsque la réalité revenait le frapper au réveil.

\- Pardon Loki… Je t'aime tellement petit frère… Pardon de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour te sauver…

* * *

 **Oui, je sais ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous fais le coup de l'UA qui n'en ai pas une au final, mais celle-ci ne devait pas forcément en être une fausse avant que je me mette à rédiger.**

 **Une petite review ?**


End file.
